Protective
by DarkHeart89
Summary: What was he doing? It had been pure instinct that he had even came over and protected her, they weren't together, but he still felt this over-protective surge to shield her from anything that might hurt her. "Being protective." He mumbled, gripping her tighter. AU Earthquake scene. Set during Andre's Horrible Girl. One-shot. Silly Bade. Rated T


Protective

Summary: What was he doing? It had been pure instinct that he had even came over and protected her, they weren't together, but he still felt this over-protective surge to shield her from anything that might hurt her.

"Being protective." He mumbled, gripping her tighter

Rating: T

Pairing: Bade

AN: I know there are many different versions of the Victorious episode "Andre's Horrible Girl", where Beck admits his love to Jade again, or things go wrong and they all get hurt or trapped, and I felt that I need to make m own version as well. So this is it.

I also can't find the episode on Youtube or any other video website, so if the dialogue is a bit off at the beginning, I apologize. It will change as the earthquakes occurs and my changes take place.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

Yes, Jade and Beck were broken up, again. No, this was not some temporary thing, Beck and Jade were done, over, capiche.

Jade was sad. Beck was sad. Jade was confused. Beck was…very confused.

Especially when he saw her post on theSlap the day after the break-up.

"_I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT! HOPE THIS DOESN'T MAKE BECK JEALOUS!"_

After first, he struggled to believe her, but then reality kicked in. Jade had a date and she was moving on. He ignored the piercing feeling in his gut, labeling it off as after-break-up nerves, but he knew he was truly pained by the factor. So in order to take his mind off of her being gone and finding some else, Beck of course complied to Robbie's offer of helping him help Cat.

Anything to get his mind off of the raven-haired shrew he had been previously attached to.

Jade was hurt and more or less, well, angry. Her heart pierced with rage, and that was why she posted theSlap post that she did. She couldn't get his face out of her head…or quite frankly, his words as well.

"_I'M NOT HAPPY WITH OUR RELATIONSHIP!"_

He had yelled so bluntly, so easily in front of almost everyone she knew, leaving her in embarrassment and shame.

It was time for revenge.

So yes, Jade posted a lie and forced Cat to take her along to her Mother's boss's house, and yes, she broke Elvis's guitar and yes, she needed help.

But however, she expected her help to come in the form of a Jewish, frizzy-haired nerd named Robbie Shapiro. No, instead she got her ex-boyfriend and a riled Robbie Shapiro.

Not idealistically her favorite people of the night.

Jade turned around, her arms crossed as she peered at Cat through narrowed eyes. "Why is Beck here?" She said it with the largest amount of malice she could muster, with a hint of surprise wedged in there.

Cat looked at her innocently, also quite confused.

Beck turned, staring at Robbie in annoyance, "You didn't tell me Jade was going to be here." He muttered, emphasizing with his arm over to Jade.

Robbie stuttered out, his jaw bobbing, "I-I didn't know." Beck just shook his head, turning around as he stared at Jade, his breath catching in his throat.

That dress she was wearing…had she gotten back from the date? Jealous pierced him like a knife through his chest as he thought of another guy possibly oogling his ex-girlfriend. His teeth clenched and he released a calm breath through his nostrils, tilting his head up.

"I thought you had a date tonight." He stated, eyebrows rising as he spoke with confidence.

Jade tilted her head, raising a defiant eyebrow. "Why did you think that?" The brunette felt a twinge of satisfaction knowing now that he has seen her post.

"It said so on your Slap page." He said matter-of-factly.

"Why are you stalking my Slap page?" She questioned, her eyebrows threading together in distaste.

Beck hesitated, before responding lamely, "Why do you care?" Jade opened her mouth to retort, considering he was pulling a very Sinjin-ish mood here, but decided otherwise and re-worded her response mentally.

Jade sighed, "Look, let's just get this stupid guitar fixed and hung back up there, before Cat's Mom's boss gets back."

"We have to fix the window too." Cat chimed in.

Robbie gasped, "Oooh! I'll find a window repair company using the new feature on my PearPhone!" His PearPhone dinged, as everyone looked at him, their attention grabbed by the new app. "I need a window repair company in Beverly Hills." He stated firmly, but loudly.

There was a pause before it dinged again, stating in a robotic female voice; "Checking for…adult diapers."

A panicked look spread across his face, "N-n-no! That was my last search." Confused and disturbed look for fixated on Robbie and he was blushing all over again.

Jade rolled her eyes and sat down. Time to wait for a window repairer. Great.

[OoOoOoO]

After a long, awkward confrontation about the window with a bald haired repair- man, it was finally fixed. Along with the guitar, which Robbie strummed and showed it was fine.

"Thanks for fixing the window." Beck nodded towards the man.

Cat then added, "And we didn't even notice your lack of hair!"

The man sent a look towards Cat that surely showed his offense to the statement, but instead ran off quickly.

"All better." Jade said, releasing a relieved breath.

Robbie looked around, before looking at the skull perched on the table. "Ooh! An antique human skull!" He picked it up, running his hand over the rough bone, admiring it in awe.

"Put it down." Jade ordered in exasperation.

Robbie looked at her, "What? No, I want to see it!"

Jade stepped forward, gripping onto the skull and sending him a threatening look. "Give it, to me." She growled, her arms pulling it forward forcefully.

He pulled back, putting his muscle into it. "Jade, no! I wanna see it!"

"You've seen it!" She yanked it forward and this time it flew out of their grip, landing harshly onto the glass table, shattering it into a bunch of shards. "Robbie!" She exclaimed. "Look what you did!"

Beck groaned and Cat looked horrified. A slight sob escaped her lips as she stared at the damage, her hands slowly lowering.

"Don't cry." Jade said, putting her hands out as Robbie's rose in innocence, even if he partook in the event as much as Jade did.

Cat stared, "B-But-" She was cut off by a loud buzz, sounding like one that would be in an apartment.

"I heard a buzz!" Robbie exclaimed, sounding a bit wary. Jade rolled her eyes, not looking back. Robbie's knack for stating the obvious could be quite agitating at time.

"Zip up your pants." She ordered, as Robbie reacessed the state of his zipper, pulling it up grudgingly.

Cat padded slowly over to the control box, pressing the button. "Helloooo?" She said questioningly, her voice full of worry.

"Cat?" The box responded. "It's Carl Gibbons, I forgot my key-" Cat turned around mid sentence, staring at everyone with a gaping jaw. "Can you buzz me in?"

"It's my Mom's boss!" Cat insisted. Jade couldn't help but roll her eyes; then again, Cat was great at stating the obvious as well.

"Could you buzz me in?" The box asked again.

Cat pressed down on the button once more, "Um…sure I could!" Her eyebrows pinched together. "And maybe you could go to Europe two weeks!" She added quickly, but hopefully.

Cat turned, sending Jade a hopeful smile.

Jade wasn't paying attention; she was too busy staring at Beck. He was looking really stupid right now, with his hands in his pockets and this expressionless look on his face.

"Cat. Buzz me in."

Cat covered her mouth to suppress a squeak, before muttering out quickly, "Kay-kay!" A heartbroken expression on her face as she covered her face, walking over to the couch and plopping down, curling up.

"Cat," Jade said, frowning.

"It'll be ok." Robbie insisted.

"When he gets up here, we'll just explain, that-" Beck stopped talking as he felt the ground begin to shake.

Robbie looked around confused, "What's happening?"

"EARTHQUAKE!" Jade screeched and Beck went into action immediately.

He looked around, stepping over to the side. "Okay, everyone down! Cover your heads!" He noticed Jade curling up on the couch, pressing a pillow on top of her head as if it would protect her.

He rolled his eyes and darted over to her, sending Robbie a look to get Cat. He enveloped her in his arms before she could tell him otherwise, pressing her tight against him and hunching over her a bit so that anything that came down would hit him instead.

Cat squeaked, burying herself in Robbie, clearly frightened.

Jade cringed as a bit of ceiling fell down right next to them on the couch, creating a loud noise and breaking a bust head which was only a few feet away. "What are you doing?" She hissed in a whisper to Beck.

What was he doing? It had been pure instinct that he had even came over and protected her, they weren't together, but he still felt this over-protective surge to shield her from anything that might hurt her.

"Being protective." He mumbled, gripping her tighter as another piece of ceiling flew, landing on near Jade's side, but not enough to mark her.

Shelves crashed, ceiling crumbled, pictures crashed. It was a madhouse, a madhouse that Beck was trying to keep away from Jade.

Jade moved to the side as another piece flew, landing all too close to Beck for her liking.

"Move!" She hissed, grabbing him and pulling him over with her, grasping her shirt tightly.

Beck squeezed his eyes shut, holding her back tightly as Jade clung to him. She was scared. He knew it. She hated earthquakes, she always had.

_Flashback_

"_EARTHQUAKE!" Jade yowled, throwing herself onto the bed of the RV and tucking herself underneath Beck, his body leering over her instinctively. She shivered beneath him, her eyes going watching around as the RV jerked._

_It was mobile, so of course it would be plenty active when the ground was shaking. _

_More so then a house._

"_I got you," He muttered, protecting her from anything that flew around. He was always protective like this and he doubted it would ever change._

_Once it blew over, Jade shifted, looking around with a worried expression. Things were thrown around everywhere. "Beck, your RV…" She said, eyes wide with remorse._

_Beck shook his head. "It's fine, nothing a good fixing-up can't fix." He insisted, wrapping his arms around her waist and setting his chin on her shoulder. "You're fine and that's all that matters."_

_She brushed off his comment as she pointed to a picture frame of them, "Dammit! It's broken." He could only chuckle._

_End of Flashback_

As soon as the shaking stopped, Beck opened an eye, glancing around as the damage. He exhaled a sigh of relief, it wasn't that bad.

Beck looked down at the girl in his arms, releasing another sigh. She was fine too.

Cat and Robbie exchanged glances before parting, as Cat scurried over to the middle of the room, looking at Beck and Jade curled together with a confused expression.

Before she could question, there was a voice. "Cat…Cat…Cat?" The dog barked a few times as Mr. Gibbons returned, staring at the damage with wide eyes.

Cat bowed her head, "Hi Mr. Gibbons, some stuff broke." She said, referring to the debris around her.

The man glanced around, eyeing Jade and Beck. "You two alright?" They exchanged glances, before leaping away from each other. Jade coughed, Beck cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Yeah, fine." He answered with a nod.

Mr. Gibbons released a nervous sigh. "I felt the earthquake when I was coming up the stairs." He laid his hands on his hips. "I'm just glad you kids are alright." Everyone nodded, muttering they were all fine.

Cat broke down, "I'm so sorry about your guitar! And your window! And your skull! And your table." She pointed with each object.

Mr. Gibbons replied, "That's alright. It's not **your** fault." He clasped his hands together.

Cat's eyebrows knitted together. "But-"

"Cat!" Jade said, resting her hands on her shoulders. "Mr. Gibbons isn't mad at us, because he knows the **earthquake causes all of the damage**."

Beck nodded at Jade. "Yeah." He sent a look to Mr. Gibbons. "Blame the Earth."

"And it's quaking!" Robbie chimed in, sending a nervous grin. Cat looked at him oddly.

"Of course." Mr. Gibbons rubbed his hands together worryingly. "I'm just…relieved you kids and Cooper are okay." He nodded at Robbie. "Son, your zipper."

Robbie looked down. "Jimmity!" Before zipping it up grudgingly.

Mr. Gibbons disregarded him and addressed the entire group. "You can gather your bearings if you want before you all go home." He glanced around the room, before adding ruefully; "Down stairs that is."

Jade happily complied, darting out of the room as fast as she could and fixated herself comfortably on the couch, cracking her stiff back. It felt weird to have been so close to Beck again.

It might show that she wasn't totally over-

NO. She was.

Jade sprawled her legs out, plopping them on the coffee table as the others joined her, Beck sitting beside her. Casting a watchful corner of her eye at him, she shut her eyes.

She could literally feel the warmth radiating off of him, his skin a mere few inches from her own. He was always warm.

Sighing, she peeked open an eye, seeing his gaze on her. Her brow wrinkled. "Something you want?"

He only turned his head away, avoiding her gaze. She scowled, but didn't fail to notice his hunched posture and his back that was insistent of making sure it didn't touch the couch.

"Turn." She ordered.

Beck rose an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Turn so your back faces me."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, now do it or I'll do it for you, and both of us don't want that." Beck knew she had a point, so he complied, turning so his back faced her.

"I don't understand the point of this, but-" He stopped talking, ending with a hiss. Jade fit her fingers under his shirt, lifting it up to his shoulders. Her eyes scanned the array of cuts and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, somebody is a bit stubborn." She stated.

"It's nothing." He grumbled.

Jade rolled her eyes and turned him back around, staring at him with a hard, firm expression. "Look, you're going to come home with me." His eyes widened. "No! No! Not in that way you idiot." She scowled. "So I can clean you up."

"Jade," He began. "I'm perfectly capable of fixing myself."

She grunted. "I don't want to have to owe you any favors Oliver, so you better decide to take me up on my offer." He suppressed a cringe when she referred to him as his last name, but in the end, said yes.

Once they arrived at her house and Jade assessed his injuries and began patching him up, he couldn't help but shake the familiarity of it all.

He took glanced at her wistfully, before sighing. Some things never changed…and some things did.

[OoOoOoO]

AN: This goes hand and hand with "Patched Up" the story I posted two days ago. I liked my version, even if the beginning seemed utterly the same. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Sorry for errors.

~Nat


End file.
